Bottomless Pit
by Keleficent
Summary: Ford feels like he's brought his family nothing but pain and believes he belongs in the Bottomless Pit (warning: suicide attempt).


Dipper and Mabel were sleeping in their beds still recovering from Weirdmageddon. Perhaps their exhaustion kept them from waking up to the dark figure that entered their room. In his hands was the memory gun which he pointed at Dipper. He prepared to fire.

But he couldn't do it. He couldn't use the memory gun on another family member. He stared down at the words on the memory gun's screen: Stanford Pines.

Ford thought about all the times he and Dipper played D, D, & D together, the way Dipper's eyes filled with curious wonder as he taught him about the different creatures he's researched, the way Dipper made him feel like he wasn't alone for the first time in years. He couldn't bring himself to erase the close friendship they developed.

He turned the memory gun on Mabel. He hadn't spent as much time with her (more proof of what a terrible uncle he was), so maybe it would be easier to erase her memories.

But the few moments of bonding they did have together were so dear to him. Like when they first met, she complimented his six fingers instead of being confused or repulsed by them. She even asked if she could draw a turkey on his hand saying the extra "feather" will make it unique. She had done everything in her power to make him feel like family. She called him "Grunkle" Ford long before Dipper was comfortable with it. He remembered how silly he thought it sounded. Now, he wore the title Grunkle as a badge of honor.

Just because he failed to give her the same amount of attention as her brother didn't mean he loved her any less. It didn't make the thought of her forgetting him hurt any less. He couldn't use the memory gun on her either.

Of course, using it on Stan was out of the question.

Once again, he was too selfish to do what was best for his family.

He turned to leave until a girl's soft voice stopped him in his tracks. "Grunkle Ford?"

Ford hid the memory gun and put on what he hoped was an innocent smile. He moved closer to her and whispered so he wouldn't wake Dipper as well. "I'm sorry if I woke you, Mabel dear. Go back to sleep."

"What are you doing here?" Mabel wiped the grogginess out of her eyes.

"I just wanted to check on you kids, make sure you're alright."

Mabel studied him carefully making Ford fear she'll see right through his lie. "Are you okay? You seem upset."

Ford kept his smile unnaturally wide. "I'm fine, dear."

There was no denying it. Mabel could see right through his deceit. Mabel put a comforting hand on his arm. "Grunkle Ford, it's okay if you're not okay. Things have been pretty stressful lately, to say the least. I'm here if you need to talk."

Ford bit his lip to keep it from trembling. He threw his arms around her. She was shocked but happily returned his hug. "Thank you, Mabel."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Oh, well, you're welcome."

Ford pulled back and kissed her forehead. "Go back to bed, Mabel."

"But don't you wanna talk?"

"It's late, sweetheart. You need to sleep."

"Okay, fine, but only if you promise we can talk tomorrow."

"Um, yes, we'll talk tomorrow." Ford couldn't end it there. He didn't want the last thing he told Mabel to be a lie. He wanted his final words to her to be nothing but the truth. "Mabel…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Mabel looked surprised for a moment before giving him a big smile. "I love you too, Grunkle Ford."

Ford went downstairs and left a note for his family. He insisted as they worked on regaining Stan's memories to give no more reminders of Ford (he hoped that maybe Stan will eventually forget about his awful brother completely). He suggested that Dipper and Mabel could use the memory gun to erase their memories of Ford if they wished. He assured them that he would not be returning to them.

It wasn't because he didn't love them. He loved them more than anything. It was because he loved them that he needed to remove himself from their lives.

He left nothing but a trail of destruction wherever he went. He ruined Stan's life. He ruined Fiddleford's life. He nearly ruined Dipper's and Mabel's lives as well.

He left his home and headed toward his final destination: the bottomless pit. He studied it years ago. If an object was thrown in, sometimes it came back. Sometimes, it didn't. He'd done experiments and discovered the outcome depended on what time of the day it was. Between 6:12pm and 2:16am, the objects thrown in never came back.

It was now midnight.

He stood at the edge of the pit. He used to wonder where the disappeared objects went to. He fantasized about going in and discovering where the abyss led to. Well, after all these years, he was finally going in.

Except he won't be alive to find out how the fall will end.

He held the gun in his right hand. The left side of his body was facing towards the pit so the force of the gunshot will push him in. He wanted to make sure his body was lost forever so none of his family members discovered the gruesome sight.

He pressed the gun against his head. All he had to do was pull the trigger, and all the pain would end. Not just his but all the pain he caused others.

But his hands shook. His nerves were failing.

 _Come on, Ford. Just do it. Pull the trigger. You didn't have a problem pulling the trigger when it was pointed at your brother._

His brother had been brave when facing his own demise. Ford had no right to fear death when it was so rightly deserved.

His finger slowly pressed down on the trigger.

"FORD, STOP!"

Ford was so startled that he tripped and fell into the pit. He fell a few feet in before he grabbed onto the wall. His gun fell into the darkness.

"Ford, hang on!" Stan's voice echoed into the pit.

"Does anybody a rope or something?" Dipper was with him too.

"Here, we can use my sweater!" Mabel was here as well.

Ford heard fabric being torn before Mabel sweater was thrown down to him. It had been torn in half to be used as a makeshift rope.

"Grab on to my sweater, Grunkle Ford!"

But Ford didn't grab it. They saw what he was about to do. How could he ever face them again after witnessing him do such a cowardly act?

He looked down. All he would have to do was let go.

"Earth to Ford, grab the sweater now!" Stan tried to sound annoyed to mask his panic.

Ford glanced up at his family. They were on the brink of tears. He had hurt them again. If he let go, he'll never be able to hurt anyone else again.

"Poindexter, I don't know what you're thinking." That was a lie. Stan did know what he was thinking. He saw the gun. "But if you don't get up here now, I'll grab you and throw you in this thing myself!"

"Grunkle Ford, please grab on." Tears were running down Mabel's face.

They were all trying to save him despite all the suffering he caused them. If only they realized they were better off without him.

They'll see in time. They'll see.

Dipper saw the look on Ford's face. It was a look he'd never seen on him before.

Ford was going to let go.

There was only one thing Dipper could think of to do: he jumped.

Dipper clamped his eyes shut praying his plan worked. He fell a few feet, screaming all the way, before he was snatched out of the air by his shirt.

Ford barely had time to process his shock at Dipper's rash action. He held tight onto the wall as well as the boy he was dangling over the void. He realized why Dipper did this. Ford wouldn't dare let go if he had Dipper in his hands.

"Hold on, Dipper." Ford pulled Dipper up to him. Once Dipper secured himself around Ford's waist, Ford grabbed Mabel's sweater so she and Stan could pull them up.

When they reached solid ground, Ford was practically thrown as far away from the pit as possible.

"Dipper, what on earth were you thinking jumping in?" The boy took an incredible risk. His entire plan depended on Ford being fast enough to catch him and strong enough to hold them both up. He couldn't believe he would be foolish enough to place that level of trust in Ford.

Dipper glowered at him with watery eyes. "You're one to talk."

"I…" Ford couldn't defend himself. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "How did you know?"

"I knew you weren't okay, so I went to check on you," said Mabel. "I found your letter and…and…"

"We don't wanna forget you, Grunkle Ford," said Dipper.

Dipper and Mabel latched themselves onto Ford's arms while Stan hugged him above the shoulders. He could feel three wet spots forming on his clothing from his family's tears.

"Why? I've caused you much trouble."

"We're a family. We're supposed to cause each other trouble," Mabel said as she wiped her eyes. "And then we figure out a way to get out of trouble."

"Ford…" Stan laid his hands firmly on his brother's shoulders. "I may not have all my memories back, but from what I can remember, you've been an ungrateful, know-it-all jerk."

"Grunkle Stan!" The kids scolded in unison.

Ford held his hand up. "No, kids, he's right."

"But no matter how much of a jerk you are, I would never want you dead, you idiot." Stan was in danger of crying again. "I never want you out of my life again."

"We love you, Grunkle Ford," said Mabel. "And we're here for you no matter what."

"And we want you to be here for us too," said Dipper.

Ford smiled at them. How was it that he, a supposed genius, could be taught so much by these two young children? "I will be, kids. For as long as I live-"

"Which will be a really long time, right?" Dipper looked up at him expectantly.

"Yes, Dipper, a very long time. For as long as you need me."

"Oh, so, forever," Mabel said with a huge grin on her face.

Ford chuckled before pulling the kids in for another hug. He met Stan's gaze and they smiled at each other. "Yes, Mabel, forever."


End file.
